(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cavitating a liquid and reflecting and suppressing the sound waves generated therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for vaporizing a liquid solution in combination with sonic agitating means. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus of the class described above including cavitation creating means located in the vaporizing apparatus and sound reflecting and suppression means functionally associated with cavitation creating means.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the cleaning of hard to clean objects, boiling a cleaning solution has been utilized in the removal of the undesirable material therefrom. The cleaning of objects, such as tools, manufactured parts, and the like, is accomplished by immersing the objects into a hot, boiling cleaning solution. In some of these apparatus, cavitation creating devices are used in the liquid portion to create cavitation in the solution which provides a scrubbing action to aid in cleaning hard to clean objects.